


Mors Militis

by i_will_fight_you, whichlights



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, Possession, i hate him, im sorry rose, morro is an evil spooky boy, rose and jc team up to hurt lloyd, season 5 rewrite, thanks rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_will_fight_you/pseuds/i_will_fight_you, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: The ghost in the museum stole his body. Now he has to steal it back. And not die. And not get his friends killed.Easy, right?Just another day in Ninjago.





	Mors Militis

**Author's Note:**

> whoops i un-fucked this rose do you not hate me now  
> this is an au i made and i teamed up with rose because we want to hurt lloyd and i can't write
> 
> rose says "tell snorros to fuck off bc i hate them and dont trust them in that exact phrasing" and i agree

Lloyd couldn’t place exactly what felt wrong, but there was something about the night guard’s behavior that was off-putting.

His voice was surprisingly strong and teeth unchattering, despite how much he’d been shivering in the lobby. He was just a guard- why did he know exactly about some armor that wasn’t even on display? Maybe he was a history and/or legend buff, but there was something about the way he said “ _spirits from the Cursed Realm_.”

But… that was just Lloyd's _own_ mind, right? His father was there, maybe he was just focusing on those words more. He tried to dismiss the feeling, but it remained there. Persistent.

Apparently, there was something to his feeling of wrongness, because the guard tried to hit him in the head with a hammer.

Lloyd jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding him. The guard cast off the blanket, revealing he was wearing shining blue armor. “The Allied Armor? You stole it?”

“So Wu chose _you_ to be the beloved green ninja? Silly old man!”

“How do you know Sensei? And if you have a bone to pick with me, maybe we can discuss things without weapons?”

The guard struck at him again, hitting boxes. “Hey!” Lloyd snapped. Those were _relics_. Killing Lloyd shouldn’t go hand in hand with the destruction of irreplaceable artifacts.

The boxes fell onto the guard, and Lloyd hurriedly dug him out. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

The guard started to growl, then he shuddered and a shadow moved out of him. Lloyd didn't even know that was possible before today. _What's up with that night guard?_

“What’s going on?” The guard asked, and his voice was _different_. Lloyd stared at the painting as it laughed.

Artifact be damned. He grabbed the painting and smashed it.

The shadow just moved out of it, moving to the golden Hypnobrai statue. “Foolish ninja. Your powers are useless! You think you can hurt a ghost? I can possess anything!”

The tail wrapped around Lloyd, dragging him up into the air. _I’m going straight past fear, right through scared, and all the way onto terrified right now!_ Lloyd kicked as the shadow- a ghost -took a form in the sand.

“You’re a spirit from the Cursed Realm. How did you escape?” Lloyd huffed as he tried to free himself from the statue.

“When your father opened the door, he should have been more careful what came out.”

And Lloyd was surrounded by swirling sand, scraping at him and stinging his eyes and making it hard to breathe. The sand wove together like ribbons, yet each grain was a targeted attack against him, his eyes, his throat, his lungs, _his soul_.

No, his soul was safe from the sand. But there was something foreign tearing at his soul as if it were thin paper. The presence burned so intensely that Lloyd was fairly sure it might physically destroy him.

He screamed before blacking out.

The spirit smirked at the feeling of having claimed his vessel. _Time to get to work._

**Author's Note:**

> my name is jc, my tumblr is iwillheckingfightyou//anywaylloydgarmadonistrans and writing is hard  
> rose's tumblr is witchlightsands and i love her


End file.
